


Lady in the fog

by KryHeart_Ardy



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, I was in a mood, Sad, rejected love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 22:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14318844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KryHeart_Ardy/pseuds/KryHeart_Ardy
Summary: Have you ever ripped out your heart, offering it and your world, your life to the person you love?Written by KryHeart.





	Lady in the fog

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so my emotions are all over the place at the moment, sorry about that. I will try to get back onto my regular stories soon they just take much more out of me then these short drabbles.

Why were your eyes so cold that day Ozpin, when I tried to show you I was telling the truth? Why would you not believe me, yet your believed others who wanted from you something that wasn’t love. You were here with me, home and then you were gone. The space you made between us widened more and more the further you walked. I tried to call out to you, I called your name while tears of sorrow fled my eyes. _ Come back please, turn around. I’m here, please believe me _ . It’s a difficult thing to describe, the agony I feel now as I watch your retreating back between bouts of raining sadness that trail down my face. Your steps are even and unhesitating, you never once halter nor look back. I wish you would. 

The back of my throat is hot, burning and it's difficult to swallow, to breathe. Every breath I take is whimpered and choked down between the hiccups and gasps.  _ Please don’t go. _ My hands fist together over the material shielding my chest. Squeezing, loud pangs, they hurt! I feel as though a hole has been punched through me. Ripped skin and broken bones pushed aside, a hand wrapped around the prize inside. More squeezing, shaking. Stop! 

You take another step as the night begins to swallow you. You said we were through, that I was to leave and never NEVER return. All a sudden I weaken, my knees going out as I land on cool short grass. My whimpers become loud sobs as my eyes swim like waterfalls. A mist is beginning to fall around us, your figure keeps getting further away.  _ Come back. Believe me. _ I scream. “Please, I love you!” 

For a moment you stop, taking this as my last chance to help you see I had not lain with another, that I had not betrayed you. My hands reach for my chest and press inside, I push back the flesh and my fingers curl under the bones of my ribs. Pain is forgotten as you stand statue still. Hot blood soaks into the ground as I feel inside my chest. _ There.  _ Slowly I hold the muscle in my hand, just feeling it pump with blood, life and hope. As I begin to extract the pulsing heart pain erupts in every fibre of my being. All my instincts and each part of my body is screaming at this wrongness, the danger but I ignore them and keep pulling. Sweat beads my brow as I hold back the pain, the agony, 

Finally it's freed, my heart. Still pulsing and warm I hold it in my hand, my other hand holds me up and steady on the ground as the blood continues to leave my body with rivers. The organ, my heart, it's still attached to me. I feel my body desperately trying to pump blood through the veins, keeping me alive but none of that matters. All I want is you.

I outstretch my hand as I force a wide smile over my lips. A little bit of blood dribbles from my mouth and down my chin. I hold my heart out to you, everything I am, everything I can become, do, see, hear, believe. Everything I love, hate, everything that makes me happy and even the things that make me sad. All that can be I offer you now. “Please, I never betrayed you, I love you. If there is any love, any emotion you feel for me, take my heart. It's yours, it was always yours.” I wait and I wait, all of my time is here and now. All that I want, need, yearn for, is here in front of me. If only you accept, truly accept, believe and trust.

I watch as you turn your profile ever so slightly, just so. I can see part of your face, the firm line of your mouth, your nose and one single gold eye. A beacon of hope blossoms inside me, my heart pounding in my hand, so loud.  _ Please. _ You look at me but as I gaze at you more and more I see none of the warmth that I had hoped for. My smile slowly fades as more tears sweep down. “Ozpin. . . “  _ Please.  _

“Goodbye.”

The word was so quiet I almost didn’t catch it. I tasted fear on my tongue, lips trembling as you turned your back again and continued walking away. The word echoed around my head, everytime it registered my body shuddered again and again and again and again again again again again again again again again again again again again again again again again again again again again again again again again again again again again again again again again again again again again again again again again again again again again again again again . . . . . . . . .

_ Goodbye. _

Fog began to crawl in around me, it swirled in lazy thick circles as I felt my arm slack. My heart rolled from my palm onto the ground just as the heavens started to cry. Were those tears for me? What does it matter now. I noticed how the hot blood oozing from my opened chest slowed, my heartbeat grew somber, its thumping softer and softer. On the ground my heart pulsed as the rain dripped over it. It was cold, I could sense it but I didn’t want to put it back. In fact I didn’t ‘want’ anything anymore.  _ Cold.  _ My body felt so light and then it felt so heavy, my life wavered in those last moments as I took another shuddering breath, feeling my body try desperately to keep me alive but it didn’t matter. You were gone, you hadn’t believed or trusted me and now I had lost you, forever. 

The fog grew more, snaking out slowly over my fleeting form like cold fingertips brushing each part of my body. Everywhere the fog touched my body started to fade from the struggles of life. It held me in its cold embrace as I lifted my head once final time. My weeping eyes focused one last time but when I searched I realise that you were gone from my view, gone from my life. With that as my final thought and a lasting tear that falls from my cheeks I fade into the fog and rain. 

 

* * *

 

“Sis! Where did you go.” A small blonde boy called out for his sister. They were deep in the fields and woodlands and the sun was beginning to set in the sky above him. He didn’t like being out this late when it was getting dark, not to mention his Mum would be so angry when she found out where they had gone. If he didn’t find his sister soon then when it got dark they may not find their way back home. 

A thick fog slowly curled around his sneakers as dusk rolled in, turning the sky into a rainbow of colors, all faded with the grey cloud that kept the sun hidden from view. The young boy took another step and was thrown to the floor when a familiar weight pounced onto his back. “I found you!” His sister giggled as they rolled around in the grass. 

The brother playfully pushed his little off him and grinned. “I thought I was suppose to be looking for you?”

“Yeh but you were taking too long so I change it round.” His sister, with her equally bright hair rolled onto her back. ‘It's getting late.” She mused.

“Yes, we should head back.” He replied scrambling up and taking his sisters hand in his. Both of them were covered in muck and grass so much so Mum would definitely be angry. He tried to brush off as much of the muck as he could from both of them, taking his sisters hand again. “Come on let's go.”

Just as they were walking along his sister cooed. “What is it?” Before he could stop her the younger sibling raced off toward a grassy area and bent down. Sighing because he knew they would be in so much trouble the brother followed and shook his sister’s shoulder. “What are you looking at?” 

The blonde girl touched something in the grass and felt around before picking it up. “Look its so pretty!” She held it up to the light so her brother could see it. It was bigger then her hand so she had to cup it with both of hers and show him. It was red in color, a dark red, much like the blood when he scraped his knees a while back. It was rather odd shaped and looked mushy but when he reached out to poke it it felt like a stone. A big red stone, it reminded him of those gems that Mum use to love looking at, she said they were hard, much too hard to cut or break and it was shiny too. 

“Wow, I wonder what it is.” He said poking it again. 

“You children should leave that where it is.”

The siblings spun around to face the newcomer, the boy immediately on alert in case he needed to grab his sister and run. The younger child stared at the man. After a moment she asked. “Why, what is it?” 

The man was tall, much taller then anyone they had ever met. He had silvery white hair and faded golden eyes. Although he held a cane in his hand it didn’t seem like he needed it. The man’s heavy black coat fell just past his waist and the bright green cowl looked really warm to both of them. He gave them another look and sighed.

“It belongs to the lady in the fog. She remains here so long as her heart never leaves. Once long ago a man and his wife fought. He believed she were seeing someone else behind his back. When she pleaded to him her innocence he scorned her, dragged her out here and banished her. He said he could never love a liar and walked away. The story goes that his wife loved him so much she pulled own her heart out from her chest and offered it to him, for all she had to give was her undying love.” The man paused, looking over the fields, almost as though the story itself was carried on the very winds. “When he refused her offering and refused to believe in her she lost all hope. That was when the fog came and she let it take her soul away. She became one with the fog that rolls over these hills, always waiting, always loving but until her love accepts her and believes her, she will never be free.” 

The little girl looked up with big sad eyes. “But! What does that have to do with the stone?”

The ashen haired man pointed at the object in her hands. “What you have there is her heart. Some say the fog always returns to this spot because this is where she lay her love and her heart out for her husband. If the heart leaves then she has nothing to come back to, nothing to help her find her way back.” The man bent at the knee, keeping a little distance away from them. “It’s very important to her. So would you put it back, please.” 

The older boy stepped slightly in front of his sister, putting himself between the two of them. “What’s stopping you from taking it when we go.”

Those faded golden eyes gleamed for a moment with such pained emotion even the young lad could see it. He thought he saw just for a moment tears in the man’s eyes but when he blinked they were gone again. “Because I don’t deserve it.”

Before any of them could speak again there was another familiar voice calling out their names. Oz stood and gestured with his hand. “You two should go, I think that’s your Mother calling you.” The blonde girl looked back down at the stoned heart she held in her hands and returned it to its place on the ground where she had found it. As the siblings walked past the tall man she turned to him. “Do you think the lady will ever be free?” 

Her brother pulled at her hand. ”Come on, you're going to get us into trouble.” Quickly the boy dragged his sister off with him before either of them could catch the man's response. 

As Oz stood there, looking down at the heart a few of his own tears, ones that he held back from the children floated freely from his eyes. His voice was hardly more then a whisper in the wind when he closed his eyes. “I hope so.”


End file.
